Aquela madrugada
by Lety Diggory
Summary: Ron e Hermione, aquela madrugada em que esse casal começou a ser um casal. Música Stickwitu, Pussycat Dolls.


_**Aquela madrugada**_

Hermione acordou assustada, olhou para a cama ao lado onde estava Harry; tudo parecia normal, olhou para o seu outro lado, estava Ron. Hermione revirou os olhos e pensou: "Não acredito que acordei por causa dele." E puxou novamente a coberta ao seu encontro.

- Hermione! Você está ai?

Ela ouviu alguém a chamando, e voltou a sentar-se em cima do travesseiro.

- Não Ron, estou no quintal! – respondeu ironicamente e enraivecida por ter perdido o sono no meio da madrugada.

- Mas o quintal aqui d'A toca está ocupado pelas coisas do meu pai... – o garoto disse sem entender a ironia da garota.

- Ron! Não é possível que você seja tão idiota, agora me deixe dormir, boa noite.

Hermione novamente puxou a coberta, ajeitou o travesseiro, prendeu as mechas cabelo longos e acastanhados que haviam se soltado naquele curto período de sono e tentou dormir novamente.

- iLumus!/i – Ron disse baixinho apontando a varinha para o rosto de Hermione.

Ela virou para a luz da varinha do ruivo, tapava os olhos com uma mão e a outra se apoiava na cama enquanto estava completamente irritada com ele.

- Que é Ron? – ela disse enfurecida. – Qual é o seu problema? São três horas da manhã! Tenha bom senso! Deixe-me dormir!

Ron hesitou por um instante, apagou a luz da varinha deitou-se por alguns segundos, sentindo-se inquieto tornou a acendê-la e apontou-a para o rosto da menina.

- Mione, preciso falar com você. – ele disse olhando fixamente nos olhos dela, como se não houvesse mais como segurar aquela atitude.

Ela fez uma expressão horrorosa típica de quem queria dormir, e bufando deu sinal para que ele falasse.

- Bem, é que... Vamos à sala? – ele disse.

- Ah Ron! O que você quer?

Deixando a pergunta no ar, Ron saiu na ponta dos pés, enquanto Hermione olhava embaixo da cama a procura do outro par de sua pantufa, que imediatamente achou e saiu na direção de Ron.

Ela chegou à sala, a casa da família Weasley era muito decorada, com corujas de porcelana em cima das estantes, muitos exemplares do "Profeta Diário" espalhado sobre a mesa de centro, a mesa da ceia de natal que havia acontecido naquela noite ainda estava exposta até que no dia seguinte alguém resolvesse tirá-la, e o objeto que se assemelhava a um relógio que definia o lugar em que cada Weasley se encontrava estava com quase todos os ponteiros em "casa", exceto pelo de Percy; Hermione viu Ron sentado no sofá enrolado em um cobertor verde sem dúvida o mais velho daquela casa. Ron olhou a ela e depois de muito observá-la perguntou:

- Você não percebe ou finge que não vê? – o garoto perguntou para ela, da mesma forma quando se pergunta em um depoimento a polícia.

- Do que você está falando? Acho que é o efeito do excesso de cerveja amanteigada que você tomou hoje na ceia, não, Ron? – Hermione disse tentando supor frívola as coisas que Ron queria dizer, já se ajeitando para se levantar e voltar ao quarto.

- Hermione, não adianta – Ron disse a puxando pelo braço para que ela voltasse – eu sei que você sabe, te conheço desde os onze anos, você sabe que eu te amo, e também sabe que sente o mesmo por mim, Hermione, vamos ficar juntos.

De fato sabia mesmo, e era isso que ela se preocupava todo dia.

- Ron, tente entender – a cada palavra que Hermione falava, um longo suspiro também saia. – eu sei que a evolução da sua espécie não chegou a tanto, mas tente, você sabe que nunca daríamos certo, somos muito diferentes, além disso... – sua opinião foi interrompida por Errol que fez um barulho enorme.

Ron chegou mais perto dela, puxou sua mão para junto dele, esperou que ela respondesse a isso, mas a resposta foi mais que o esperado: segurar a mão dele junto à dela.

- Hermione, pense, por favor, me de uma chance, até o Harry está com a Ginny, por que não poderíamos ficar juntos?

- É diferente, e além do mais, você está com a Lavander Brown. – ela respondeu, mas deixando a mostra que estava se corroendo de ciúmes.

- Você sabe que estou com ela para fazer ciúmes para você.

-

iI don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
Seems like everybody is breaking up  
Throwing their love away  
But I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say

Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stickwitu forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stickwitu  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stickwitu my baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you

"Não quero deixar passar mais um dia"  
"Vou dizer exatamente o que está na minha mente"  
"Parece que todos estão terminando e"  
"Jogando o amor fora"  
"Mas sei que tenho uma coisa boa bem aqui"  
"E é por isso que eu digo"

"Ninguém vai me amar melhor"  
"Eu devo ficar com você, para sempre"  
"Ninguém vai me levar tão alto"  
"Devo ficar com você"  
"Você sabe me apreciar"  
"Devo ficar com você, meu amor"  
"Ninguém nunca me fez sentir assim"  
"Devo ficar com você"/i

-

- Bem, eu sei, mas voce nunca deveria fazer isso, pode ser que ela te ame também...

- Não Mione, ela não me ama, tenho certeza.

-

iI don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
See the way we ride  
In our privated lives  
Ain't nobody getting in between  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me  
When I say

"Não quero deixar passar mais um dia"  
"Vou dizer exatamente o que está na minha mente"  
"Veja o jeito nós caminhamos"  
"Em nossas vidas pessoais"  
"Ninguém vai se meter entre nós"  
"Quero que você saiba que você é a única para mim"  
"Quando eu digo"/i

-

- Que certeza Ron você tem que não esta machucando os sentimentos dela também? – Hermione já estava cansada daquela conversa com ele, queria voltar ao seus aposentos logo, agora definitivamente, mesmo que ele a puxasse pelo braço, Hermione saiu sem olhar para trás.

Ele a seguiu pelo corredor d'A toca, puxou-a pelo braço, olhou fixamente para seus olhos castanhos avermelhados, aproximou seu rosto do dela e disse:

- Porque eu te amo.

Ambos lábios foram ficando cada vez mais próximos, pela primeira vez em toda vida, Ron tomou alguma decisão que prestasse; puxou-a pela cintura, e a beijou, de um modo que em segundos seus cabelos já estavam encostados na parede amarela d'A toca.

- Ron, desculpe, eu deveria ter falado antes... – ela tentava dizer enquanto ele tornava a beijá-la.

- Não fale nada, você não sabe o quanto sonhei com isso. – intercalava com um sorriso e dando continuidade ao beijo.

Instantes depois, Harry acabou por perdendo o sono, abriu os olhos e viu que as duas camas ao lado estavam vazias, foi até a cozinha pegar um copo de água, quando vê Ron e Hermione aos beijos na parede da sala, voltou a dormir. Mas sabia que eles não podiam mais esconder isso do outro, afinal, eles se amavam.

-

iNobody gonna love me better  
I must stickwitu forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stickwitu  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stickwitu my baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you

"Ninguém vai me amar melhor"  
"Eu devo ficar com você, para sempre"  
"Ninguém vai me levar tão alto"  
"Devo ficar com você"  
"Você sabe me apreciar"  
"Devo ficar com você, meu amor"  
"Ninguém nunca me fez sentir assim"  
"Devo ficar com você"/i


End file.
